The Bale Curse
The Bale Curse is a curse believed by all of the members of the Bale family that by changing their last name or being born under another last name is bad luck. The First Bale Witches When sisters Eleanor and Bianca Bale learned of them being Witches, they were quick learners of the craft and of magic. They had no one to teach them how to use magic. However, undeknownst to them, they were the beginning of a very long line of powerful Witches that would be known to the whole Supernatural community as the Bale Witches History Eleanor Francine Bale and Bianca Andrea Bale were born on May 20th, 200 b.c. to Fay Elliot and Brecken Bale. They were the first twins in their family and also the first girls on the Bale side of the family. They grew up like any other kids. However, at an early age they realized they were different. Finding out they possessed special powers, their parents took them to a local Seer. They are told that they are the beginning of the most powerful line of Witches to ever walk the Earth. In this time, Witches and other beings that possessed magic or powers were treated above all others, some being treated and worshipped as Gods. The Seer also told them that they are not to change their last name, not even in marriage, as it will bestow a curse on the participating party. Eleanor believed it and Biance lied and acted like she did as well but she thought it was just something to scare them with. The Curse Begins In 180 b.c. Bianca met a man by the name of Felix Haynes. They fell in love and were together for three years before becoming married. Everyone was excited from both families. However, when Eleanor, Francine, and Andrew learn that Bianca is going to change her last name to Haynes, they don't attend the wedding. Bianca goes through with the wedding, wanting to please her soon to be husband. After the wedding everything seemed fine. Bianca has her first child in 2 years. She names her Destiny Frandrea Haynes. Two years later she has her second daughter, naming her Claire Maurine Haynes. At the age of 29 she has her third child and names her Trinity Desiree Haynes. Everything seemed fine. None of her daughters showed any abilities and they seemed normal. However, all three of them seem to start to show powers when Destiny turns 12, possessing the power of Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis. Her second daughter possessing Telekinesis and Teleportation. Her third daughter possessing Shielding and Energy Blast. They seem like normal Witches. However, everything makes a turn for the worst. Destiny uses her Pyrokinesis to burn down their home with them in it while she and her sisters watched. When they realized that her mother and aunt survive, she and her sisters apologize telling them she didn't mean to. Her mother accepts it, not wanting to admit they did it on purpose. However, with Bianca being 38 years of age, her daughters attack her. They try killing her with their powers. However, Eleanor saves her, using her Telekinesis that had just recently become Advanced Telekinesis, she throws not only them back but their attacks as well. Her daughters Teleport with the help of Claire's Teleportation power. As Bianca and Eleanor search for the girls, they hear about a Witch being murdered. People are shocked that someone would do that. Soon enough Bianca and Eleanor learn it was Destiny, Claire, and Trinity. They realize the three are now warlocks. They create three Power Extraction potions, using hair from each of the girls to make sure that when used, if the girls send them back it would not work on either Bianca or Eleanor. They wait until the sisters appear. Bianca sees their auras, seeing the blackness. She realizes her daughters are Warlocks, the ones that killed the innocent With only days before. Before Bianca didn't want to admit it to herself but now she sees they are. They try to throw the potions but Destiny uses her Pyrokinesis to blow it up, being able to spontaneously combust it unlike before she had to create fire from her hands to do so. They realize their powers are heightened now that they've killed a Witch and taken her magical energy. Eleanor throws Destiny back with her Telekinesis, knocking her against the wall unconscious. Unfortunately, Claire waves her hand and Remotely Teleports her out of the area, 10 miles away. The girls now have their mother alone. Destiny wakes up and tries to shoot ice at her and she deflects it, it hitting Trinity and instantly freezing her. The moment it freezes her , her entire body starts to crack and she shatters into a million pieces. Destiny stares her mother down. Bianca can feel her body heat rising and starts to have a burning sensation. With one last amount of power, Bianca manipulates her Deflection to fly at Destiny. It hits her, throwing her throught the wall. She falls to her death. Bianca no longer is burning but falls to the floor, weakened. Claire, her last remaining daughter calls for an athame and as it floats towards her she throws it at her mother. The athame stabs her mother right in the back. Bianca lies there, bleeding to death. The last thing she hears is her daughter telling her goodbye. Bianca died in 162 b.c. at the hands of her middle daughter, Claire. Claire vanishes and Eleanor soon finds her way home to see Bianca lying there in a puddle of her own blood. This is how the Bale Curse came to exist. Powers Bianca - Astral Projection, Deflection, and Aura Sight ; Projective Deflection (Last power she used) Eleanor - Telekinesis, Thermokinesis, and Hydrokinesis ; Advanced Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, and Cryokinesis Destiny - Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis ; Spontaneous Combustion and Syrokinesis Claire - Telekinesis and Teleportation ; Deceleration and Remote Teleportation Trinity - Shielding and Energy Blast ; Phasing and Life Force Absorption Trivia Eleanor's name is where Irene Bale found inspiration to name her daughter Elaine. Elaine names Francis after Francine, the middle name of Eleanor, the first Witch in the Bale blood line. Chase's middle name Andrew originates from the middle name of Bianca, which was Andrea. There were boys in the Bale blood line. However, once Eleanor was born as the first Witch in the family, no boys were born until Francis and Chase. There was a prophecy made that the first male born in the Bale line after the birth of Eleanor would be the most powerful Witch to ever walk the Earth. However, with twins being born that was no longer the case. It is possible that since twins are sometimes considered two halves of the same whole, that they are both equally powerful to one another.